


Take a Moment to Relax

by Yuma_Hayashi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Dorks, Embarrassment, Eye Contact, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Long Shot, Loss of Virginity, Mana Transfer, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Voice Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma_Hayashi/pseuds/Yuma_Hayashi
Summary: Kotarou has been overworking himself apparently, and you find out the best way you can help him.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Fuuma Kotarou | Assassin, Fuuma Kotarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Take a Moment to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first work on this site!
> 
> This is almost entirely self indulgent, but Kotarou is Servant that deserves way more love, so this is for all the fans starved for content for this underrated like me lol
> 
> I plan to make this into a series of one-shots, though they probably won't be as long as this one, so please comment requests or suggestions for other characters! 
> 
> Also, this was my first attempt at writing smut, so apologies in advance

========

Being the last remaining, yet very inexperienced, Master in Chaldea, there was a lot you needed to learn. It wasn't exactly your fault; being thrust into a destiny to save the world, all so suddenly was overwhelming. Many great things were expected of you, and while you braced yourself for the worst with a smile, sometimes those responsibilities could be a lot to bear. Sometimes, you just needed to run away, relax, just... Anything other than thinking about the end of the world.

========

"Run Fuuma!"

"Yes Master!"

The red haired ninja grabbed your hand tight, dragging you along as the both of you ran as fast as possible. Of course, he was much faster, so your lungs burned as you pushed yourself harder to keep up. Escaping down the halls, you heard a loud crash somewhere behind you, followed by yelling.

"Fuumaaaaaa!" The voice of a certain usually calm and collected samurai Servant bounced against the walls of Chaldea. Oh, he sounded _PISSED _. As you sprinted, you passed by a set of large double doors, and skidded to a halt, dragging the young man back with you.__

____

"In here! Go go go!" You ushered the young man through the doors. 

____

It was the cafeteria, though now completely empty as it was late in the evening. You rushed past the swinging doors of the serving counter and ducked behind the white marble, Kotarou following suit. The both of you, not exactly being the tallest, fit snugly under the ledge, totally obscured from view. Barely a moment later, you heard the main doors fly open. 

____

You clasped your hand over your mouth to prevent any sound from escaping you, and glanced over at the ninja next to you. Seemingly sensing your nerves, he leaned over to you, placing one warm hand over your free one, and brought his other to his lips in a 'shushing' manner. Quiet angry mutterings and the sound of shifting chairs and tables filled the area as Kojirou searched the room. His footsteps approached the counter, and felt yourself shrink. You saw his fingertips as they grasped the white surface of the marble, right above where you hid.

____

Kotarou squeezed your hand.

____

...

____

....

____

.....

____

......

____

More mumbled swears let out under his breath, and the hand was gone from your sight. His footsteps frantically left your hiding place, towards and out the main entrance, slamming the doors behind him as he continued his chase.

____

...

____

...

____

In the silence, you looked back at your red haired companion, slowly lowering your hand from your mouth. Through the slight parting in his bangs, you could see his own red eye was wide. After another minute, you let yourself let out the breath you had been holding. And then another. And more. The breaths morphed into soft giggling, and the ninja began to join you.

____

"Holy SHIT," You whispered, "I can't believe that actually worked!" Even though the young man tried to hide it, his small smile was easily visible behind his hand.

____

"Master, I hope you are not underestimating my skills." He said with a hint of pride. You reached out and roughly ruffled his hair, much to his immediate protest.

____

"Never Fuuma." You snickered. As he combed his locks to fix the mess you made, you took the moment to catch your breath.

____

What heinous crime had the two of you committed to end up in this situation? Well, let's just say aside from the fairly annoying rainbow ropes and ribbons that must still be plastered to his cloths, the rubber bird mask glued to Kojirou's head, and the glitter dusted on every inch of him will be an absolute pain to remove.

____

You were pulled from your thoughts at the sharp sound of coughing coming from beside you. You looked at Kotarou with some concern as he brushed his fist against his lips.

____

"You okay?" You asked worriedly. That had sounded nasty. He waved his hand off dismissively.

____

"Of course. I only choked a little." He replied nonchalantly while clearing his throat. Your stare was probably more deadpanned than you meant it to be as he shook his head, his cheeks going red. "Honestly! I'm fine!"

____

"Well..." You hesitated, then shrugged, "If you say so. But if that starts up again it's straight to Nightingale for you!" His already pale skin went white as a sheet at those words.

____

"Anything but that Master, I implore you." He went dead serious. You couldn't help but laugh. Your legs started to feel a little cramped, so you moved to stretch them out, then-

____

-Two strong hands suddenly flew down and grabbed you and Kotarou by the collars of your shirts. Before either of you could react, you were swiftly dragged up and out of your hiding places. Being hoisted off the ground like kittens by their scruff, you were met with a familiar blond, sunglasses shining brightly and shirt that refused to be buttoned. You gulped nervously.

____

"O-oh hiiii Kintoki!" You greeted with a weak wave. Kotarou could only muster a meek squeak. The Berserker let out an exasperated sigh.

____

"Ya know, as golden as that prank was, Kojirou is really out for blood now," he grumbled, "This is, like, the fifth one this week, no wonder he finally snapped." He sighed again. "I ain't gonna rat on you, cause then he'd kill you, but no more pranks for a while. Let him cool off before you find yourself shishkabob'd on that sword of his."

____

"Y-Yes Kintoki-dono! Of course!" Kotarou stuttered out, and you almost laughed again despite yourself. As much as he dislikes samurai, he idolizes Kintoki just as much. His fanatic fanboyism was quite adorable sometimes.

____

"Soooo," you twiddled your thumbs, "could you maybe sorta let us down now?" You asked hopefully. The Berserker shrugged, then lowered you both down.

____

"C'mon, I'll walk ya two back to your rooms." The two of you nodded, and followed the bulky man out of the cafeteria.

____

You trailed behind Kotarou in the line, hands casually folded behind your head as you stared at the back of his. Looking at him like this, with his long black and white coat, red scarf, and scarlet hair, he looked so cool to you. Smirking a little to yourself, you couldn't help but reminisce a little.

____

The ninja had been one of the first Servants you summoned when you started your journey to save Humanity. Admittedly, at first you had been a little weary of him, as he was both the first Assassin to answer your call, as well as the first with a Chaotic-Evil nature, according to the file you received. Quickly though, you learned there was more to him than any database could really convey. 

____

His nature was sweet and kind to a fault, pretty shy and quite introverted. When it came to his abilities and performance as a ninja, he was terrifyingly proficient. The body and intent of a demon, the heart of a gentle soul. Fuuma Kotarou was a walking contradiction; but to you, there wasn't anything wrong with that. Because if there was one thing that wasn't a contradiction, it was his unfaltering loyalty towards you as your Servant, and, as you hoped, a friend.

____

You were so ingrossed in your thoughts that you didn't notice when the Servant on your mind came to a sudden halt. You stumbled into his back with a surprised grunt, catching the attention of Kintoki who had continued ahead.

____

"Huh?" The blond turned his head and came back over. "What's wrong little man? Why'd ya stop?" He asked. Kotarou didn't answer at first, but brought his hand up to his head. It was then you realized he was swaying slightly on his feet.

____

"No I am..." His voice was quiet. "Fine. Yes, fine." You huffed and walked around to face him. Before he could argue, you placed a hand against his cheek. At the touch of his skin, you flinched, and pushed some of his hair aside to place it on his forehead as well. Your expression went from upset to shock as the man averted his eyes.

____

"Holy shit, you're burning up!" You yelled. "Fuuma, you're NOT fine! We need to get you to Nightingale right away!"

____

"No! Truly I..." He swatted your hand away, "I am perfectly fine Maste-" He was cut off by Kintoki lifting him up off the ground from behind. "Wait wait wait wait!" He muttered over and over as he was tossed onto the Berserkers' shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

____

"Wow, she wasn't golden kidding, I can feel it even like this!" The larger man adjusted his sunglasses and looked over at you. "No worries Master, I'll take him." Your eyebrows furrowed with worry.

____

"Yeah, please do. Thanks Kintoki." You thanked him, slightly dazed. You watched the blond Berserkers' back as he carried the weakly kicking and protesting Kotarou down the opposite way towards to infirmary. As you continued down the hall to your room, it struck you as a little odd; you had no idea Servants could get fevers. Not normally anyway-

____

For some reason, you didn't sleep so well that night.

____

••••••••••

____

You knew something was definitely off when Kotarou didn't show up to the morning briefing. Once it was over with, and everyone began leaving, you pulled Kintoki over.

____

"Where's Fuuma?" You asked. The man scratched the side of his head, looking just as confused as you.

____

"Dunno. I dropped him off at the infirmary and that was it. No golden way I could stick around with," he cleared his throat awkwardly, " h-her, ya know?" While you pouted at the lack of knowledge, you shrugged and sighed.

____

"Alright then, I'll head there and ask Nightingale. See ya later!" You waved goodbye and took off to the health department. Arriving at the closed doors, you knocked.

____

"Excuse meeee, I'm coming in!" You called out, and creaked the door open slightly. When there was no reaction, you opened the door up normally. Sitting at the desk she had claimed in the office, Nightingale was reading over files and reports. Upon your entrance, the uniformed nurse glanced up from her documents for a moment before returning to read.

____

"Oh, Master. What could I help you with today? If you're feeling ill, lay down on the bed and I can attend to you immediately." She spoke in her notorious monotone. You quickly shook your head.

____

"No no, I'm feeling great, thanks!" You answered a swiftly and nervously. Taking a quick look around the room, you didn't see the one you were looking for laying anywhere. In fact, the room was empty aside from you both. "Say, so Fuuma was brought here yesterday? I haven't seen him since then."

____

Those words seemed to catch her attention, because she completely stopped reading to turn her head and gave you a puzzled expression with furrowed brow.

____

"That's quite strange, I told him to go to you last night." At that, you cocked your head.

____

"Me? Why? He had a fever, didn't he? What would I be able to do?" You asked. The nurse tapped at her lips and hummed.

____

"Indeed, he had a rather high fever, but it was one brought about due to exhaustion, stress, and low Mana levels. Thus I gave him some sleep medication and advised that he request you perform a Mana transfer." She explained matter-of-factly. "Though if you have not seen him at all, I suppose he decided to ignore the second half."

____

You shook your head as you tried to process everything she just told you. "Hold on, I still don't really get where I come into this. Also, what's a Mana transfer?" You asked again. 

____

Nightingale stared at you for a moment in silence, which made you stiffen at the thought that you might have just said something very wrong. But then a certain expression, like the lightbulb flickering on, dawned on her face.

____

"Oh yes, Master is a rookie in everything, aren't you?" She said rather bluntly. You didn't answer, but sheepishly nodded. The nurse hummed again. "Well, simply put, you, as our Master, are the source of our Mana." You nodded again at that, you knew that part. 

____

"Thus, you have the capability to restore it when we run too low." She explained. "The best methods found for this is physical contact between Master and Servant, and the more intimate the contact the more Mana is transferred." 

____

"Oh." Was all you could really react with. You nodded your head, eyes closed in thought.

____

...

____

...

____

Your cheeks flushed bright red when you finally understood the meaning behind her words. " _Oh! _" You squeaked. "Umm, h-how intimate are we talking here? Like, hugging?"__

____

__The nurse was going back to scan her documents. "Well, hugging would not be very efficient. Other methods are preferable. Of course, even without a Mana transfer, and with enough rest and time, we're able to replenish ourselves thanks to Chaldea providing us with energy. However that young man would currently require a lot of Mana in a short period of time to recover properly, thus a transfer is optimal. I recommend finding him."_ _

____

__"R-Right," You stuttered, side-stepping to the door, "I'll just... Be on my way." You exited the room quickly, placing your hands on your cheeks to hide the burning red shade they had obtained. You wandered around the halls for a bit until you found quiet corner to stop and take a seat in._ _

____

__Oh dear lord this was embarrassing just to think about. This was part of being a Master? You always thought it was weird how overtly handsy some of your Servants could be, so was it because of this? This really feels like something you should have been taught about from the start!_ _

____

__Taking a few deep breaths, you tried calming down, though it didn't reduce your blush any less. Kotarou needed your help to get better quickly. And you... You want to help him._ _

____

__Thinking back on it, you've been bringing him on to so many missions. Even when he wasn't necessarily required to accomplish the goals. You simply wanted his company any time you could. You bring your knees to your chest._ _

____

__"I'm so selfish..." You muttered to yourself. He was probably exhausted from being dragged along by you all the time. And of course, him being him, he'd never complain; just shoulder it all to keep you happy. "Idiot..."_ _

____

__With another deep breath, you slapped your cheeks and stood from your pity-party corner. You want to help him, even... Even if you've never..._ _

____

__You shook the thought from your head._ _

____

__You'll cross that bridge when you get to it._ _

____

__

____

__========_ _

____

__

____

__Later that evening, once you had finished your daily duties, you stood outside of Kotarou's room, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. This was the only place you could think of that'd he be, especially if he was avoiding you. Steeling yourself and taking a quick breath, you knocked on the door._ _

____

__"Fuuma? Are you in there?" You called through the door. While the rooms weren't soundproof, it was quite different to hear things from the outside in. Despite that, you swore you heard the sound of something falling. "Fuuma?? Are you okay?"_ _

____

__He didn't answer the door._ _

____

__You leaned forward, enough to press your forehead against the cool metal door. You felt the blush rise to your cheeks again._ _

____

__"Fuu-... Kotarou," It wasn't often you called him his first name, at his own insistence, "I spoke to Nightingale, and she told me what you need. I won't force you to open this door, but I- I want to help you. Not out of obligation, but because I hate seeing you like this. Because I care about you." You took another deep breath. "I'll give you another few minutes to think about it. If you don't want me to help, just keep the door closed and I'll leave."_ _

____

__You took some steps back and waited._ _

____

__Waited._ _

____

__Waited._ _

____

__You checked your watch. About five minutes had passed. You sighed, and turned to walk awa-_ _

____

___-hiss- ____ _

____

____The mechanical door slowly slid open. Kotarou stood at the doorway, bracing against the doorframe. He wasn't wearing his coat, armor bits or hand wrappings, but his scarf was on and wrapped up around his face. His usually tidy hair was also a mess, sticking up in random places, and his eyes completely obscured. His head was drooping, looking at the ground, and his free hand played with the fabric of his shirt._ _ _ _

____

____"C-Come in..." He stuttered quietly, voice sounding a little hoarse. He turned quickly and walked back into the room. You followed him inside, taking off your shoes at the entrance._ _ _ _

____

____Servants were allowed to personalize their rooms as they pleased, as long as it was feasible to construct, and Kotarou's room was no different. The default sterile white room was fashioned into a traditional Japanese style, with tatami mats, futon, wood and paper wall panels, and low wooden furniture. There were a few decorative scrolls, some potted plants, a coat rack (where his coat was hung) and a wall displaying his massive collection of weapons._ _ _ _

____

____The young man stood in the middle of the room, but seemed to be frozen. Deciding to take some sort of initiative in the situation, you sat on one of floor cushions by the table, pulling out a second one to place in front of you. You patted it, looking up the red haired man. After some moments of hesitation, he finally moved, taking the seat across from you on his knees, though still refusing to lift his head._ _ _ _

____

____Neither of you seemed to have to courage to speak up first, just sitting there in awkward, tense silence. One of you had to say something. You took a deep breath._ _ _ _

____

____"I'm sorry." You finally managed to spit out. "This is my fault." Kotarou immediately shook his head._ _ _ _

____

____"O-of course not Master," he denied, "I simply pushed mys-"_ _ _ _

____

____"You wouldn't have had to push yourself if I wasn't so selfish." You cut him off before he could finish. You stared down at your hands in your lap. "I... I really like being with you Kotarou," you admitted, "so I always try to bring you along. And you always agree, so I thought everything was okay. I didn't know it drained you so much, I..." Your voice trailed off, not sure what else there was to say._ _ _ _

____

____But then the young man scooted forward, coming close enough that his knees touched yours, and placed his hands on yours. They felt incredibly warm, he must still be running a fever._ _ _ _

____

____"... I don't refuse because I enjoy spending time with you as well." He answered, voice muffled by his scarf. "I pushed myself to feel more worthy of your presence. To justify all that time spent. Though..." he timidly scratched his head, "I suppose it was a little unnecessary, if those truly are your feelings..."_ _ _ _

____

____For the first time since the night before, you laughed. Almost annoyingly loyal, this ninja is. You freed a hand from his grasp and brought it up to ruffle up his already messy hair, earning you a small whine of protest._ _ _ _

____

____"Dammit, you're really too cute sometimes," you stated, at which you could practically feel him pouting, much to your amusement, "next time, tell me when you need a break. You don't need to prove anything, to me or to yourself, okay?"_ _ _ _

____

____He didn't reply with words, but after a few seconds, he nodded. You smiled, and feeling a little more confident, you ran your fingers down his hair till you reached the scarf he was covering his face with. You tugged at the fabric a little, and when he made no moves to stop you, you reached out your other hand to help undo and take it off._ _ _ _

____

____His face was flushed completely red, most likely from the fever, and the implications about what you about to do. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, and he was playing with his hands. He was clearly nervous. And really, you weren't much better. With a quick breath, you placed a hand on his warm cheek._ _ _ _

____

____"Kotarou," you called his name as soothingly as you could, letting your own nervousness show in your smile, "Um, I'm gonna be honest with you. I have no idea what I'm doing." You admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Well, I mean, I DO, but I've never actually done it before, you know?"_ _ _ _

____

____You felt him freeze up under your hand. After some hesitation, he reached up to the hand on his cheek and pressed his own against it, leaning his head into your touch._ _ _ _

____

____"I can't say... I know much more..." He replied quietly into it. Something about the way he said it made you feel your ears burning red._ _ _ _

____

____"So we'll learn a little together." You sounded way more confident than you felt. You reached out your free hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes as best you could. You felt your blood run hot when you saw those sharp red eyes were staring directly, and pretty intensely, into yours. Kotarou took a deep breath._ _ _ _

____

____"Master," he spoke softly, "May- may I kiss you?" His eyes averted yours shyly. You felt your heart skip a beat, and you didn't trust yourself to speak without babbling. You nodded, scooting forward a little._ _ _ _

____

____He seemed startled by your sudden forwardness, but watched him recollect himself before pushing on. He leaned forward until your noses brushed against each and you could feel his breath fan against your face. Planting one hand on the floor beside your leg, and bringing the second to cup the side of your jaw, he shut his eyes and closed the distance._ _ _ _

____

____'Soft' was the only thing you could think, closing your eyes into the kiss. His warm lips felt and pressed so softly and gingerly against yours. It was slow, shy, and experimental. You stroked his cheek with your thumb, and brought your other hand to his shoulder. He leaned in a little more, and you hummed and squeezed his arm a little in encouragement. To your disappointment, he started pulling back._ _ _ _

____

____"W-What..." You were about to question if something was wrong, but then the ninja quickly raised himself up so that he kneeling rather than sitting on his legs, giving him some height over you. What was he-_ _ _ _

____

____"Ko-" He lifted your head rather sharply and surprised you by diving straight in for another kiss. It was still soft, but not as gentle as the first; there was something more charged and hasty about it. You let out an unprepared squeak when he tugged and bit at your lower lip._ _ _ _

____

____He pulled away again at the sound, though he had a look of embarrassment written all over his face._ _ _ _

____

____"I-I'm sorry Master I didn-" Before he could continue his rambling apology, you put your finger to the man's lips and shushed him._ _ _ _

____

____"You didn't do anything wrong, you just... Surprised me, that's all." You took a few quick breaths before giving him as best of a teasing smirk as you could manage. "I like it when you surprise me. And," you bit your lip, "call me (Y/n), even if it's just for now. 'Master' feels weird in this situation..." You couldn't manage to hide your embarrassment at the end._ _ _ _

____

____"... (Y-Y/n)." He stuttered your name, and if it were possible for his face to go redder, it did. His eyes were wide, but through his sheepish blush he managed to pull off an unexpected, if not somewhat smug smile. "So... Surprises?"_ _ _ _

____

____Before you could react, Kotarou's hands were at your waist. He changed position to sit cross-legged, and pulled you into his lap. You yelped at the sudden motion, and braced youself against his shoulders, as you were pulled flush against him, straddling him. The man leaned his head forward and his lips ghosted by your jawline, sending a shiver down your spine._ _ _ _

____

____"Like that?" He whispered genuinely into your ear. It felt like your heart had leapt into your throat, leaving you completely speechless. You nodded and buried your face in the crook of his neck. His lips softly brushed against your ear while his fingers massaged circles into the small of your back and you wanted to shake from how nice it felt._ _ _ _

____

____It also made you feel the need to take a little control for yourself._ _ _ _

____

____Steeling yourself, you slid your hands down his clothed chest and raised your head to his jaw. Starting from near his ear, you traced small, light kisses down his jawline. You felt the man shudder under you, and his fingers gripped harder into your back. Emboldened by his reaction, you trailed further down to his neck, kisses growing firmer as you did. You could hear him panting lightly, and smirked a little when you found his pulse point before you sunk your teeth into the skin, biting down._ _ _ _

____

____Kotarou moaned, a soft one from the back of his throat, but a moan nonetheless. That only encouraged you further. His hands shook as you continued to leave small but hard bites and nibbles around his neck and mouthing at the marks._ _ _ _

____

____"Mma- (Y-Y/nn)..." Your name rolled hesitantly off his tongue as it melded with another moan. Hearing it like that sent a shot of heat down your legs. You pulled away from his neck, and barely had enough time to see how much the man's pupils had dilated, before one of his hands shot up to the back of your head and dragged you into another kiss._ _ _ _

____

____Right off the bat his teeth dug into your lower lip, as if revenge for the love-bites you scattered across his neck. You weren't sure exactly how this was going to go, but you were feeling so heated you just decided not to think. You parted your mouth and experimentally swiped your tongue over his lips. The act made him freeze up for a moment, then his teeth released your lip to hesitantly return the action, his tongue slipping inside your mouth. You shivered at the feeling, pressing your own against it carefully, a small moan rumbling from your throat. He seemed to respond to that well, groaning and pushing in more, mapping the feeling of your mouth fervently._ _ _ _

____

____There was also this strange sensation that came along with it; some sort of push and pull, a flow coming from deep within you and mingling between your tongues. In the back of your mind, some part of you realized this feeling must have to do with the mana transfer._ _ _ _

____

____Your makeout session lasts only a few more seconds before your inexperienced lungs screamed for air. Kotarou parted from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting your mouths, as he pressed his forehead against yours. The two of you were panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes and unable to look away._ _ _ _

____

____"H-how are you feeling?" You decide to ask the red haired man. He didn't answer at first, a dazed expression on his face. After a moment your question seemed to finally register._ _ _ _

____

____"O-oh," He mumbled, "I think I f-feel a little better. Feels nice. And warm. Am-am I still warm? I feel really warm..." His words spilled out without much of a filter. You couldn't help but giggle. You never thought you'd see him in such a unguarded state. Then again, you never imagined yourself in this sort of state either._ _ _ _

____

____"Maybe," you started, pulling at the collar of his shirt, "taking this off would help?" You said boldly. You could practically see the gears turning in his head. The man didn't say a word, but he adjusted your position on his lap before starting to undo the hidden clasps keeping his shirt closed. While he did that, you found, with more blush, that you could feel something starting to poke your inner thigh._ _ _ _

____

____As Kotarou shrugged the fabic off his body, you realized you had never seen him bare-chested before, and you were surprised to see his chest and torso littered in faded scars. You felt bad for staring, but you couldn't help it. You could only assume how many he carried on his back. His build was lithe, but also lightly toned and lean. So this was the body of a man born to become an 'oni'._ _ _ _

____

____Without a second thought, you ran a hand down his firm chest, fingertips lightly tracing the scars. He shivered under them, but made no moves to draw back or stop you. Instead, he leaned forward, pressing your foreheads together again, bringing his hands to your sides and rubbing circles with his thumbs. It was a little-_ _ _ _

____

____"K-Kotarou, that tickles," you tried to hold back some giggles. His hands were off you in an instant._ _ _ _

____

____"S-sorry..." He mumbled. "It just... Feels nice." Before he could move them away, you took his hands. You hesitated a moment before bringing them up your body, till they reached the black straps that framed your chest._ _ _ _

____

____"T-take it off, then it's my turn." Your words were made less confident by the stutter that found its way in, but you were determined to make sure at least one of you were able to push things far enough. You could hear the young man audibly gulp, but his fingers went to work undoing the harness. It slackened around your body with little effort, and he removed it ease, tossing it onto the table behind you._ _ _ _

____

____As you reached up for the first button of your shirt, Kotarou turned his head away, and was holding his hands behind his back. With a lopsided smile, you grabbed his hands again, and placed them on your thighs that were straddling his lap, right where the fabric of your skirt ended. You then took his chin and had him face you, leaning in for a chaste kiss. The look of embarrassment that bloomed on his face was too cute too not smile at._ _ _ _

____

____"You can look at me. You can touch me," you told him, "Do you want to?" The way his mouth opened and closed silently reminded you of a fish. It made you want to giggle, but then his grip on your thighs suddenly tightened, and he nodded his head. "Great," you whispered to him, "keep telling me what you want, and keep doing want you want. I won't stop you."_ _ _ _

____

____Before he could respond, you straightened up and began unbuttoning your shirt quickly. He didn't look away. If anything, he was staring. Seemed like he took your words to heart._ _ _ _

____

____You slipped the fabric off your shoulders, and you could feel his eyes bore into you. Underneath the uniform shirt, the only thing you wore was a simple white bra. Instead of making you feel nervous, although you still did feel so, the way Kotarou's eyes wouldn't leave you filled you with a different sort of confidence. Chasing that feeling, you tugged off the bra straps and reached back to unclasp it._ _ _ _

____

____"Wait." The man spoke up before you could finish taking the garment off. His hands were shaking on your thighs, but quickly moved to your hips. You didn't have the chance to ask what he was doing before his grip tightened again, and you found yourself being turned in his lap, facing away from him._ _ _ _

____

____His hands were at your back and, with surprisingly little effort, undid the clasp. The bra hung loosely on your body, and without a second thought, you tugged it off and discarded it. You felt his fingers touch square between your shoulder blades, then slowly drag down your spine. The feeling sent a shiver through you, your body arching forward and head leaning back._ _ _ _

____

____Kotarou seemed to finally be learning to read your body language better, because rather than hesitate, he grabbed you by the hips and pulled so your back flush against his chest. His arms wrapped around your stomach and hugged you close. You had felt how warm his skin had been before, but now it all just felt burning hot. You could feel his lips pressed against your shoulder._ _ _ _

____

____"(Y-Y/n)," Seemed he still needed to get used to saying your name, " I- I want to touch you m-more. M-may I?" His voice was low and hushed as he mumbled into your skin, but there was a rasp to it now that was sending a tingle down your body. It was rather sweet, and calmed your nerves, how he kept asking for your permission even when he clearly didn't need to. You nodded enthusiastically, leaning back into his body. Like this you could feel the racing of his heartbeat, the rise and fall of his breathing._ _ _ _

____

____His lips began mouthing small kisses into your shoulder, and his arms unwrapped your torso from their tight grip. Fingertips brushed against your sides, ghosting your skin, a sensation that made your nipples pebble, as they slowly travelled up, up, up-_ _ _ _

____

____He reached the curve of your breasts, and your eyes widened when he gave them a sudden hard squeeze. You moaned in surprise, a spike of pleasure flowing through you, and you felt Kotarou hum against your skin._ _ _ _

____

____Till then, you hadn't been sure what to do with your hands in this position, but you found yourself reaching back, snaking your fingers through his bright hair. With a groan, his teeth sank into your skin and gave your chest another squeeze. You whimpered out a moan at the assault of new sensations, rubbing your thighs together to relieve the mounting discomfort you were feeling between your legs. And that movement didn't go unnoticed._ _ _ _

____

____Maybe it was the heat of the moment that allowed him, the ninja's hips rocked up, grinding against your ass. At his muffled moans, your face burned as you could feel his erection digging at you through the clothes. Testing the waters, you returned the action, panting and rolling your hips into his._ _ _ _

____

____You weren't prepared when your weight was suddenly shifted forward. You scrambled to get your free hand in front of you to brace against the table you had been facing, and one of the man's hands left your breasts to do the same. Both of you were on your knees, Kotarou's sliding between yours. He was still pressed up on you hard, palming your tit roughly and digging his teeth into your shoulder._ _ _ _

____

____He rutted against you, more firmly now with the added leverage. Untangling your hand from his red locks, you grabbed the table for more balance and bit down on your lip to keep yourself from moaning too loud; arousal and embarrassment flooding your system from the position you were now in. You tried rubbing your thighs again, but the leg parting them made it impossible._ _ _ _

____

____His teeth released your shoulder from their vice, and you feel the indents left by the sharper ones. You squeaked when you suddenly felt something warm and wet drag across the mark. Was he... Was he licking you? His tongue and lips glided past your shoulder and down your back._ _ _ _

____

____"K-Kota-" you barely managed to stutter out when you felt it again, the man dragging his tongue across your skin, from between your shoulder blades back up to your neck. You moaned and arched at the strange sensation, pressing your chest further into his kneading hand and your bottom into his bucking hips. He alternated between light kisses and kitten licks along you spine, and you gripped the table keeping you steady tightly with shakey hands._ _ _ _

____

____After some time his heated tongue left your back, and took to nuzzling the base of your neck. Your hair stood on end at his hot breaths fanning the skin. It was then you could hear he was muttering something, faintly yet firmly, under his breath, repeating it like a prayer._ _ _ _

____

____" _(Y/n) (Y/n) (Y/n) (Y/n)... _"___ _ _ _

____

______Your face flared up a scarlet as bright as his hair. Well he was definitely getting more used to saying your name now._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______At some point, the man's hips stalled, though still pressing his hard-on against you; and you realized, with pure embarrassment written across your face, that all his grinding had caused your skirt to hike up entirely. Panting heavily, his hand left your breast, at which you let out a whine. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close for a hug. However, you couldn't help but squirm under him._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______You wanted him to keep touching you; you wanted him to touch you more. More and more. You've never felt these sort of sensations before, this kind of heat, even when you've touched yourself before. It was different, it was exciting, and you just wanted him to give you more._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I, I'm-" Kotarou spoke up, face pressed against your nape, "I'm ashamed, I-I can't believe I let myself do something like that, I-" His voice shook, but you could hear it; that distinct tone of someone totally turned on. You're not sure how you knew, but you could feel it in your core. But that wasn't the issue now._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______To stop his rambling, you straightened up and let go of the table. You grabbed his hands, dragging one back up to your more neglected breast, the other down to the band of your skirt, and held them there. His body froze behind you, and that was all you needed._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Kotarou, I'll say it as many times as I need to," as you spoke you realized your voice had also gotten that tone, "I like it when you're touching me. It feels good when you're touching me, I want you to touch me, I NEED you to touch me," to emphasize, you rolled your hips against him, earning you a lovely groan from him, "please, please keep touching me." You realized you were practically begging, but you didn't care one bit._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He went still for a moment, and you were almost afraid you had scared him off. But then he started lightly kissing your neck, and his lower hand, with yours still on top of it, slid under the skirt and leggings waistband._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______You gasped when his fingers stroked at your underwear gently. So close, so close he was so close. You bucked against his hand, your body latching onto something that could finally give you the friction it craved down there. Your hand guided his down to where you needed it to be, and you were a little mortified by how wet everything felt, between the sweat that had gathered and the patch of arousal present._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Before you could think again, his fingers jabbed against your clothed entrance, and his other hand began kneading your breast. You gasped loudly, hips shaking to apply more pressure. You helped him a little, showing him to curl fingers in a 'come hither' way._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______" _Yes yes yes...! _" You panted encouragingly, feeling out of breath, "Just like that, keep going like that." Mumbling and repeating amidst gasps and mewling. You didn't notice Kotarou leaning back again, sitting on his knees with your legs now spread open as you were seated on his. He didn't say a word, focusing his efforts into his hands and lips as he stroked, squeezed and kissed for your satisfaction.___ _ _ _ _ _

____

________But he wanted to give you more. He wanted to hear more, feel more, take more, give more. He gulped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________You had told him to do what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He pulled his hand away from your crotch, and you whined from the lack pressure. You tried to drag his hand back, but he surprised you by grabbing yours first. He guided it between your legs, and on to his still clothed thigh. Without giving you a chance to even wonder, he flipped the front of your skirt up, and his hand dove into your underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Your breath got caught in your throat and you suddenly felt lightheaded. For a moment neither of you could seem to move, frozen in place as his fingertips just barely grazed the folds of your heat. You could feel his heart racing against your back, and his body trembling. His forehead pressed hard on your nape, head shaking side-to-side slightly as if he were saying 'no'. As if he were still fighting himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________You raised your hand, the one not grabbing his thigh, bringing it up and behind you to tangle in his hair, massaging his scalp gently. He leaned into the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________" _Please. _" The word left you, soft, vulnerable and breathless. And one word seemed to be all it took for Kotarou to finally let go.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Slowly, he began tracing the outer lips of your entrance in circular motions with two fingers, his short nails occasionally grazing the sensitive flesh and making your body shudder. Your face was painted red as you could already feel some slickness gathering on his fingertips. When they cautiously dipped between the folds, your back arched and strangled wimpers escaped you, not wanting to be loud enough that a passerby could hear. It didn't seem to bother Kotarou though, as the sound only encouraged him to stroke the labia more firmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________God, you wanted to buck against his hand SO much, or for him to go a little faster, a little further. That spot in the pit of your stomach was sending fire through every nerve of your body, begging to be reached, to be touched, and you finally discovered what all those erotic novels would describe as a 'need to be filled'. But no; as much as you were the one receiving pleasure now, this was about him, for him. He needed to set the pace and be allowed to do as he wanted, to be in control and please himself and not just you. So you kept as still as you could, even if your thighs and hips quivered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Although your will for that was tested when the young man's fingers dragged up and pressed against the hood at the end. Your breath hitched and the hand in his hair and on his thigh tightened its grip, a shuddering groan raking through him at the feeling. Your head lolled back on his shoulder, and you felt him shift, lips latching onto your exposed neck and trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses along it. He kept stroking the around sensitive bud, experimenting between feather light touches and hard, circular presses, but each time just barely missing that bundle of nerves. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose, you thought as a whine left your lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________When the man's fingers finally found purchase on your clit, your mind blanked out for a minute, all your nerves seeming to short-circuit. In that moment you didn't care if there whole damn facility heard you when you moaned out Kotarou's name loudly. You wonder if this is even allowed to feel so good; you've masturbated before, but it's never felt anything like this. Maybe it's the difference of someone else's hands bringing you pleasure instead of your own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________The feeling of teeth digging at your pulse point dragged your mind back to reality, only to be shocked out again by the rhythmic motions he was performing on your engorged clit; flicking it up and down, side to side and circling it before repeating again. Damn ninjas and their incredible dexterity. Despite your wishes, you found yourself grinding against his hand, your body desperately chasing a high he was bringing you to. You didn't want to think about what sort of face you were probably making, only glad that he couldn't see it in this position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________But then, almost of suddenly as it had begun, Kotarou's fingers pulled away from your clit. You whined and unconsciously rocked your hips trying chase that pleasure again, but were stopped when his other hand left your breast and held you down. When your body stilled, save for you chest heaving as you caught your breath, the hand traveled up your body again, past your breasts and neck as his fingertips lightly traced your jawline and his thumb gently brushed against your lips. His teeth left your sore neck and you felt his heavy panting breaths at your ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Shhhhhhh." He hushed you, sounding breathless himself. Not quite sure what to do, you pressed your lips into a thin line, and nodded your head. The young man hummed softly and satisfactorily, lips pressing against your earlobe for a quick kiss before returning to your neck, though his hand stayed at your jaw and lips. Your hair stood on end when his lower hand dipped back into your folds, stroking and gathering your arousal on his fingers as he went lower and lower, till they met the patch of muscle at your entrance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Feeling him breathing deeply, you gasped and dug your nails into his thigh and scalp as the pad of his finger circled the sensitive flesh. Keeping up the circular motion, he slowly, gently, pushed the digit in, breaching your virgin hole. The breath was knocked out of your lungs as the squirming finger pressed deeper into you, only stopping and going still when it was halfway in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________It didn't hurt, unlike all the 'horror stories' and erotica you've seen and heard would have led you to believe. There was a slight burning sensation, but it was moreso uncomfortable than painful. Your walls were clamped tight against the intruding digit, so you tried to steady your breath and relax your trembling body so he could have easier access. When you felt ready, you tugged at his hair and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He didn't hesitate once you gave him a signal. The finger resumed its motions and pressed further into you, going and going until it was fully inserted and you could feel his knuckles against your labia. A high pitched moan squeaked past your lips when the digit suddenly curled against your plush walls. Your whole body shook as he repeated the motion. You mewled and whispered praises under your breath. He shocked you further as he added a second finger to join the first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Now with two fingers inside you, he slowly began pulling them out, slightly curling them along the way. A wave of anticipation built in your core as just the tips were left inside. Steadily, they pushed back in. Push pull, push pull; in out, in out. He set a slow, steady rhythm as he thrusted deeper into your heat each time. Your back arched into him, and his tongue lapped at the marks he had made on your neck. A groan rumbled in your throat, and his thumb pressed harder against your lips. Suddenly his fingers stilled inside you, and his lips left you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Kotarouuuu..." You whimpered his name desperately, hips rolling to continue the stimulation. However, you were shut up when his thumb dug at your mouth, forcing your lips apart. Your squeak of surprise was swiftly swallowed when he dragged your head to the side and leaned in from behind to meet you in heated kiss. It was wet, hot, and sloppy, your lips barely meeting right and his hand digging at your jaw keeping you still. His digits in you started thrusting again, more frantically than before, and it sent a shiver down to your curled toes as your eyes shut tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Your moans were half muffled as you strained your neck to meet his kiss more properly. Your hand untangled itself from his bright locks to grip onto his arm for more leverage as you leaned back. He groaned loudly into your mouth, and you almost didn't notice the third finger being pushed into your slick heat, walls squeezing down tightly. The soft, squelching sound would have been incredibly mortifying to you before, but the pressure building inside you was too gratifying for you to care. Building and tightening, like a thread about to snap-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Your other hand, the one at his thigh, flew up and grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away to stop the fingering. You whimpered as you made his digits exit you, leaving you feeling empty, though the young man didn't seem to realize, too focused on your locked lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Kota- Kotarou..." You murmured hoarsely against him. "Wai- Wait a m-minute." Hearing your words, the ninja immediately pulled away, releasing your jaw and taking a long pause to catch his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"W-what's- what's wrong?" He stuttered. "Did I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"F-for the last time," you cut him off immediately, "no, you did nothing wrong. God, not at all. Are you sure you're a virgin?" You asked almost playfully as you shifted and wriggled to pull yourself off his lap. You heard him gulp and clear his throat behind you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Well, um, I mean, I-I am?" He sounded completely flustered. You giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Relax, I'm just teasing." You assured him. You braced your arms against the table and stood up. However, you only managed to stand for a moment before you felt pins and needles run through your legs and your knees buckle in weakness. You stumbled with a yelp, and would have hit the ground if the ninja didn't react and catch you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Master, are you alright?!" His voice was filled with concern. You looked up at him, realizing this was your first good look at him since you'd stripped your shirt off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Kotarou... looked like a mess. If his normally neat hair had already been a mess before all this had even started, then your manhandling of it had done much worse to it. It stuck to his forehead from the light sweat he (both of you) had worked up. His face was flushed completely red, pupils blown wide, and saliva running down the corner of his mouth. There was also his neck, the one side covered in very visible forming bite marks and hickies you had left on him. Whoops; guess it's a good thing he always wears a scarf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________You're sure you don't look all that great yourself now either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Y-yeah, I'm okay." You smiled and reached up to rub his cheek. "I think my legs aren't used to sitting like that for so long. And um, the other stuff..." You trailed off sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"A-ah, I see." You noticed, as hard as he tried to focus on your face, his gaze wandered down to your chest and thighs. You resisted the urge to cover yourself up. After all, you were the one who said he could look at you. You stretched your legs some._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"I think I'm good now. C-can we move to the futon?" You asked, "I'm sure you're tired of sitting like that too." Without hesitating, Kotarou nodded, helping you up. He held your hand firmly as he lead you over to the futon in the corner of the room. You sat down on the soft, fluffy bedding and sighed in relief; yeah, this was so much more comfortable than the floor and those cushions. The ninja sat next to you, shoulder to shoulder, and you leaned your head against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Hey... There's something I need to ask." You thumbed at his fingernails. He gave you a worried look with gentle eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Of course M- (Y/n)." It wouldn't stop sending a shiver through you everytime he used your name. You took a deep breath and started playing with the edge of your skirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"All the Servants know what a Mana Transfer is, right?" You watched him go redder as he nodded in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"G-generally yes," he answered, "We innately know that being close and intimate with our Master will make us stronger." You hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Then..." you continued, "Then have you ever thought about this? About me like this? Please, be honest with me..." You squeezed his hand a little, and you felt him stiffen up. He waited a minute, contemplating, you guessed, before leaning in and affectionately nuzzling the top of your head resting on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"... If you wish that I won't lie, then, y-yes, I have." He stuttered, his words feeling like a buzz against you. "N-not that I ever thought in d-detail, or that it would even happen at all... But, um... Yes..." He sounded so embarrassed to admit it. You smiled and stroked across his knuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Shhhh, it's okay, I don't blame you. 'Specially with how all this works." You reassured him. You could feel the blush radiating off him. "How are you feeling now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Much better," He answered quickly, "I think if I rest a little more with Nightingale's medicine, I'll be in top shape tomorrow. S-so," he trailed off, pulling his hand away from yours and straightening up. "So, you don't need to push yourself anymore, for my sake..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________You looked up at him with an arched eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Do you want to stop?" He averted your eyes, looking at the corner of the room instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"W-well, I feel better, so you finished what you needed to do. There's no need to go further if you don't want to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"That wasn't what I asked Kotarou." The young man stiffened, "I'm asking if YOU want to stop. Because," you bit your lip, "I didn't say anything about wanting to stop."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He buried his head in his palms, and you could see the reddness of his face peeking out from between his fingers. You giggled a little, bringing your hand up to rub his back in soothing circles. Gathering all your confidence, you leaned towards his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Right now, it's got nothing to do with my responsibilities as a Master, just my wants as (Y/n), a normal girl," you whispered, "and I want to make you feel good, like you've been doing for me. I'm not asking you as a Servant, but as Fuuma Kotarou, a person. I'll ask again, and whatever you say, I'll respect, so please answer honestly; do you want to stop?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________He was frozen in place, but breathing hard. You weren't sure what was going through his mind, but you hoped he'd find his answer soon, as you waited with baited breath. Although, your brows did furrow worriedly; you might have pushed it too far. You pulled your hand away and scooted off to the side a bit, standing up so you could pick up your discarded clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Or, you were about to, when the man suddenly grabbed your wrist. You barely had time to react, just a small squeak, as you were pushed down onto your back against the futon, a hand gripping each of your wrists tightly beside your head. You felt a weight press against your pelvis just as you finally began to gather your bearings, and realized he was straddling you. His face was deep red, lips pressed in a line, and a look a mix of embarrassment, a hint of shame and mostly arousal written across his face as his firey eyes focused entirely on you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could get a word out, he swiftly leaned down and swallowed anything that would have left you with a sudden kiss. Taking advantage of your already parted mouth, his tongue slipped past your lips and feverishly scoured inside. You moaned into him and tried returning the kiss with the same kind of fervour, massaging your tongue against his. One of his hands released your wrist to cup your jaw, and you used that free hand to shoot up and looped around his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________When you both needed proper air again, Kotarou pulled away, though keeping his forehead pressed to yours, and noses brushing together. You could feel each others breaths across your faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"I-I'll," you could barely speak between pants, "S-so I'll take t-that as a no?" He seemed to be feeling similar, as he only nodded against you in response. And that seemed to be all he needed to say as he started kissing down you neck again till he reached your collarbone. You let out a sigh as he lightly nipped, then lapped at the spot, your back arching and pressing your warm chests together. The hand at your jaw traveled down and rested at your hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________An idea struck you, so you wriggled your still caught arm. Catching on to your wordless message, the man released your wrist, keeping himself propped up beside your head. Now with two free hands, you reached between your bodies for the knotted sash keeping his pants up. As you fiddled with untying the knot, the man seemed to enjoy distracting you with his sharper teeth, which would find their way down to your chest and dig in whenever he felt the want to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Once you managed to loosen the tie though, you smirked as you decided to give him a small taste of his own medicine. Your hand slipped past the now baggy waistband and tightly cupped his erection through his underwear (a loincloth?), a shiver running through you when you felt a warm wet patch where the tip poked at. The reaction was instant, his lips leaving you as a hoarse moan tore through him and instinctively rocking against your hand. His eyes screwed shut, lips parting and chest heaving as he panted. Your thighs rubbed together as you pushed his bangs out of the way to watch his blissed out face, tightening and relaxing your grip on his clothed length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________Eventually, the man got a hold of himself enough to pull your wrist away and stop your teasing motions. His weight lifted off your hips as he shimmied back and turned to sit, while you sat up. He pushed down the open grey pants down his legs, revealing and leaving him in only a red fundoshi, its front straining and stained. You couldn't help but giggle a little, leading to him giving you a worried look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"W-what?" Kotarou questioned suspiciously. You shook your head with a smile and shifted your body to kneel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Nothing, just never thought I'd see someone wearing a fundoshi," you mused, flashing him a grin, "don't worry, you make it work." He stared at you for a moment before bringing his hand to cover his nose and mouth, turning his head away in embarrassment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"T-thank you...?" He didn't seem to know how to take your compliment. He's too cute when he goes all red like that. Feeling comfortable, you decided to do the same as him. Unceremoniously, you removed your skirt and leggings, changing positions to sit properly to remove to latter. You could feel his eyes on you, roving up and down your body, even if he tried or pretended not to stare. It only served to bolster your confidence more, so you went ahead and quickly did away with your wet underwear too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________You scooted up behind the ninja, draping your arms over his shoulders and pressing your breasts against his back. He hummed as you let your fingers tap lightly against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"You ready?" You asked, blowing air at his ear. You continued tapping, fingers slowly travelling lower and lower as he trembled at the feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Yeah..." He murmured just loud enough, his voice going husky as he leaned further back into you. Along his abs, against his stomach, tracing the V dip of his pelvis, your hand continued down till it reached that last bit of fabric he had on. You found the knot on the side, and with a single tug it came loose and the fundoshi went slack. As he worked to remove it, a lightbulb blinked on in your head and a smirk and blush grew on your face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Kotarouuu," you drawled out his name, cooing into his ear, "what should people do when they don't feel well?" His body stiffened at your words, knowing you were about to do something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Rest?" He answered somewhat hesitantly. Your hands traveled back up and gripped his shoulders tightly. You could hear the sharp inhale he took as you let your nails dig into his skin a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________" _Yuuup~! _" You popped the 'p' as you spoke in a sweet, hushed tone. Before the man could speak up again, you pushed him away and down onto his back, his head hitting the pillow. He stared up at you with wide, shocked eyes as you climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach, hands on his chest and grinning down mischievously with a heavy blush painted on your cheeks. It was embarrassing to feel your slick rub onto his skin, but it was probably moreso for him that you were feeling his erect length against your ass.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________"So, you're going to rest and relax, while I do the work." It was hard to keep a straight, confident face; you didn't really know what you were doing after all. But so many thoughts were buzzing and melding in your turned on mind. You wanted to make him feel good, wanted to thank him for always being by your side, wanted to give him back the pleasure he's been giving you, you wanted to help him, wanted to take control, wanted him..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________But your thoughts cut off when Kotarou shifted under you. He propped himself up with one arm, half sitting, and reached out to you with the other. It rested on your cheek, and tried to pull you closer. You complied and leaned in, but were confused when he directed your head to look downwards. Then you felt his lips press softly against your forehead. When he pulled away, he gave you a sweet smile, eyes looking into yours adoringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________"You can relax too (Y/n)," The man whispered in a kind and caring manner, his thumb rubbing against your cheek. The way he called your name made you feel anchored to reality. "T-there's no need to push yourself, you've already given me more than I could imagine." As he spoke, you realized just how tensed up your body really was. You closed eyes, taking some deep breaths, and let the tension in your shoulders, legs and core ease up. And somehow that empty feeling in the pit of your stomach felt more wound up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________"That's it, it's okay," he kept speaking softly, his forehead leaning into yours. Your hips shifted, lifting and positioning them above his member. Even as your breaths hitched when your wet lower lips rubbed his head to line up with your entrance, he fought back a hiss to mutter caring words of encouragement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________The member split the lips apart, and teased the spongy muscle of your entrance. Relaxing against him, you gathered your courage and began sinking down onto him. You choked up as the head pushed pass the ring, pressing against your tight walls, and your nails dug into the man's chest. It was larger than his fingers, and stretch left you with a slight burning sensation, but in a very good way. Kotarou moaned underneath you, his hand moving from your cheek to gently tangle in your hair. You kept pushing down to take him, all of him, the throb of his length massaging your sensitive walls, a feeling leaving you breathless and lightheaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________After what felt like an eternity, your hips finally meet as you completely engulfed him in your heat. You panted so hard you felt dizzy, your voice seeming to not be working right. He appeared to be the same, feeling the rapid rising and fall of his chest under your fingertips. Neither of you could move, adjusting to the pulsating, soaked pleasures that were short circuiting your brains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________It was Kotarou that made the first move. With the hand in your hair as leverage, he leaned up and slotted his lips over yours. The kiss wasn't wild or hot like the last, although definitely just as wanting. It was gentle, slow and comforting, and you couldn't help but smile into it. That really was just like him, wasn't it? Rather than a raging inferno threatening to swallow you whole, he was like softly burning embers that you could almost touch without burning, but enough to keep warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________You felt your body relax around him as he kissed the tension away. Thighs quivering around his pelvis, you tested the waters, rocking your hips lightly into him. His member pulsed deliciously inside you, sending a buzz from the tips of your fingers to the ends of your curled toes. The muffled groan against your lips gave you a clear sign of his satisfaction and encouragement. With a deep inhale, you drew away from the kiss and pushed him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________He complied, slowly laying back down on the bedding, though his fingers remained threaded through your hair. You placed your hands on his chest and abs as you began to lift your hips. You drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of him dragging against your inner walls. But the it almost paled in comparison to watching the ninja's head shoot back against his pillow, his eyes screwing shut and lips wordlessly parting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________If the initial penetration had been a shock to your system, then coming down on him the second time was a tremor. It was clumsy and uneven, as you braced yourself against his body, shaking at the strong pulses being sent through you. Little by little, you'd work your way up his shaft, then came crashing back down. Slowly, you began to set some sort of rhythm, although the constant pleasure surging through your body made it tough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________Kotarou's hand in your hair tightened as he moaned under you, body arching under your splayed fingers. His hips tried to buck back against yours, though in his position he didn't have much leverage. That said, when the erratic thrusting did manage to drive him deeper inside, it drove you nuts and had your heat clenching tighter. You panted heavily and stared down at him, intently and intensely, watching every heave of his chest, every flex of muscle, and especially how he fought the pleasure to keep his eyes open and focused on you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________To him, you had always been beautiful. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________No matter how professional he tried to act, there was no way he could deny it. It wasn't your features, though he wouldn't deny that either, but rather your spirit that drew him to you. You never treated him, or any of your other Servants, as tools. You didn't care about professional boundaries, or hierarchical status; every Servant stood at equal footing to you, whether in life they were a king or a lowly shinobi like himself. You were easy to talk to, easy to hang out with, easy to relax with, easy to serve, because you treated him like a real person. He really, truly loved you for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________Which was why now, seeing you like _this _and with a sex-addled mind leaving him without any filter or inhibitions, he could finally act on those feelings.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________You felt his hand leaving your hair to join his other previously free one on your hips. He gripped you so tightly you couldn't help but squeak, which turned into a high pitched moan when he roughly pulled you back down against him. Your pace sped up as Kotarou took some control, helping you bounce up and down his length. There was an almost impossible heat spreading within you, melting and frying your nerve ends. Your thighs trembled and squeezed around him, and you choked back moans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________He wanted to hear you more and more. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________One pull against his hips, you tried to return up, but his hands held you firmly against him and unable to move. With a whine, you tried rolling your hips to continue the stimulation, but his hold was too strong. He wouldn't let you so much as squirm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________"M-my..." he suddenly began to stutter under you, "my name. Please, please say my name." His eyes were hazy and glazed with lust, voice dripping with desperation. Your body writhed in his grasp as his thumbs pressed into your pubic bone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________"Ko-Kota-," You managed to whimper, "K-Kotarou, Kotarou, sh-shit, I-I-!" The words got caught in your throat when the man's hands flew up and tightly grabbed your shoulders. His hips harshly snapped up as his legs shifted to plant his feet firmly into the ground. You found yourself leaning back against his firm thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________"F-fuck..." You heard him mutter quietly as your walls fluttered around him. "(Y/n), it f-feels good, feels really good..." His thumb wiped at the beads of sweat that ran down your skin. "Shit I-I..." You let out a choked gasp as his hands suddenly tightened their grip, dangerously close to the base of your neck. The need for friction was driving you insane, he was still holding you down in a way that wouldn't let you grind against him satisfyingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________"Kotarou...!" You moaned his name desperately, trying to get him to move. "Please please please Kotarou I need you to- I need-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________Such cute sounds coming from your mouth, all for him. He's making you feel this way, beg for him. Call his name like it's the only word you know. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________It's his breaking point as the last thread of hesitation keeping him together snaps entirely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________The breath was knocked from your lungs when you suddenly fell- no, were pushed down against the futon. You could barely register what was happening as the ninja loomed over your figure, his nails digging into your shoulders. Your hips were lifted off the ground and being held between his legs, your legs resting on his thighs. His limbs shook, panting as he held your body down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________You stared up at his face and shivered when you saw it in his eyes. Beads of sweat running down his forehead, face stained red as his hair, lips puffy from the kisses, and sharp, piercing eyes. The glint you saw in them at that moment was beyond aroused, beyond even lust; it was absolutely feral. You gulped hard as you felt yourself unintentionally clench tighter around his shaft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________You've just released the inferno hiding within the embers. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________His hips didn't hesitate to thrust down into you, snapping against yours. A surprised squeal, followed quickly by a moan, rang from you as the new angle had him reaching something inside you you'd never felt before. And he didn't stutter and stall, just kept pounding into you with the fervour and desperation of an animal. In the position he had you pinned in, you couldn't even buck back against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________You moaned his name breathlessly and repeatedly, just like he wanted, caught in the fever of hot, swirling pleasure he was giving you. The twisting knot in your stomach grew tighter with every push of his member, and you swore, by the almost electrified shocks it sent through you every time, the head was brushing up against it. The guttural chanting of your name falling from his lips only served to make you more heated. Your hands ran along his chest, feeling the flex of his muscles and the rumble of his groans, and legs raised to lock around his lithe waist, heels digging into the small of his back and bringing you closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________One particular angled thrust had your eyes squeezing shut and throwing your head back as stars danced behind your eyes. You could feel it; you were almost through, you were being pushed to your limits, and you're sure he was too. You choked up when a hand roughly grabbed your hair, the sudden pain shocking your eyes open as he dragged your head back to face him. His eyes were hungry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Look," he groaned out, seeming dazed and feverish, "look at me, (Y/n) look at me, look at me, look at me-" He repeated on and on, forcing your head still with his grip. Not that you would even think to do otherwise; you were loving this, this greed, this selfishness he could finally let show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Fuck, (Y-Y/n)," he continue, words leaving him before he has the chance to think, "You're so beautiful, p-please look at me, I need to see, you'll be beautiful coming undone too, I know it, f-fuck-!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Your fingers snake through his locks without hesitation as you drag his head down to meet your lips, swallowing any other words he might have said. He returns it immediately and tenfold, molding himself on your mouth and making sure he'll be the only thing you can taste for days as his tongue matched the frantic speed of his hips. A whimper escaped you as his teeth dug harshly into your lip, and a sudden burst of metallic liquid spreading on your tongue. Kotarous' swept over the injury, lapping at the blood that oozed from the cut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________The man suddenly pulled away from the kiss, much to your disappointment, then his hand released its vice on your scalp. He grabbed one of yours that was carding through his hair, holding it so tenderly as opposed to the one digging into your shoulder. He brought it to his lips, gingerly kissing the knuckles while his eyes refused to leave you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Don't look away, please don't," his voice was hoarse as he begged and moaned into your hand, "you're almost there right? Right? Just a litt- shit you feel so good-" For some reason, just hearing him talk like this was setting you off, and he could tell from the way your walls squeezed him. "Yeah, just a little more, it's okay, look at me, keep looking at me- F-fuck (Y/n)!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________The orgasm hit you like a truck. White exploded behind your eyes as the knot inside you finally burst, your slick release flooding your heat. Your mind went blank as you moaned his name, the only thing you could think was to fight your instincts and keep your eyes on him like he wanted. You watched a tired, lustful smile spread across his face as he saw bliss settle on yours. While your heat spasmed around his shaft, encouraging him to finish, you were hit by the purest sense of relaxation you'd ever felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________It wasn't long until Kotarou followed you over the edge to his own end. Only a few more erratic thrusts against your twitching, sensitive walls before he buried himself deep inside and his head into the crook of your neck and moaned into your flushed skin. You felt his member throb inside you, and whimpered at the hot gushing liquid that you could feel suddenly filling the rest of your heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________He finally stilled and you clung onto him tightly as you both waited to come down from your highs. The room was dead quiet aside from the heavy breathing between the two of you. The burning fires in your cores slowly died down as you finally came back down to earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________You were the first to regain control of your limbs, slowly unwrapping your legs from around his torso. The ninja sighed, but didn't move. You nudged him a little with your knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"K-Kotarou, it's okay, you can- you can pull out." You blushed at your own words. He grunted and nodded. His legs shifted, shuffling back to remove himself. You winced and whimpered at the sensation of his softened length being slowly pulled out of your entrance, and shivered as you felt the results trickling from the hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________His head lifted from its place in your crook. He looked similarly relaxed and tired as you, and far more calm from the previous feral glare he had possessed. He pushed himself up and off you, removing his weight and untangling your legs, although he still seemed quite dazed. You started with your elbows, pushing yourself up to be half sitting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Your limbs, especially your legs, ached as you tried to move more, but Kotarou stopped you with gentle hands on your shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"W-wait here a minute." He stuttered, swiftly standing and leaving you alone on the futon, heading into the bathroom. You wanted to make a witty quip on how you weren't sure you would be able to leave anyway, but he was gone before you could get it out. So you waited, working on getting the feeling to return to your body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________After a bit, you suddenly felt something warm and wet press against your shoulder. You looked up to see the red haired ninja holding out a hot towel to you. In his other hand there were some clothes; a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. You noticed he was also sporting some shorts as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"T-to clean up," he said nudging the towel to you as his eyes darted off to the side, "and Raikou-san gave me these. Said we shouldn't always wear the same things all the time." He remarked in regards to the clothes. You snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Yeah, that sounds like her," a giggle bubbled from your chest, taking the towel from him, "Thanks." You wiped your body down, from his saliva that had dried on your neck, the sweat you had worked up, to the embarrassing mess between your legs. Meanwhile, Kotarou sat at the other end of the futon, facing away from you to give you some privacy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Once you finished, you slipped on the clothes he had offered. They fit just about right, which made sense seeing as you were about the same size as the man. It was definitely a little strange to slip on the shorts without wearing anything underneath, but they were loose enough on you to not matter. You craned your head to look over at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Kotarou, I'm done, you can look now." You called him. He turned his head to you, and you noticed the bright flush across his face. Adorable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"U-um..." He muttered, twiddling his thumbs as you cocked your head. "You should- would you- er, do you want to stay the night...?" His tone was racked with nervousness, trailing off as he asked. You gave him soft, teethy grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Well, I was hoping to, yeah," You answered teasingly. You flopped back onto the futon, head hitting the soft pillow with a giggle. Scooting back a little and laying on your side, you patted the open spot in front of you, staring up at the young man expectantly. "Come on, get over here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________He stiffened, looking at you wide-eyed at your sudden offer. But it took only a moment for him to relax. Maybe it was because after all this he felt more confident (you hoped), or he was just too tired to think otherwise. Hell, you could already feel your eyelids growing heavier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________He crawled over and laid on his side, mirroring your position and facing you, pulling the blanket along with him. His cheeks remained a stained red, arms glued to his sides and his eyes shifted, looking anywhere but at you. You couldn't help the amused smirk that grew on your face as you slid forward, close enough your noses and knees brushed against each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Hey now, weren't you the one who kept wanting me to look at you?" Your voice had a lilt to it. The ninja's cheeks burned brighter, and his hands flew up for him to bury his face in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Please don't mention thaaat," He whined, "Ahhh, this is so embarrassing..." You giggled his reaction. He really is so cute when he's flustered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________You took one of his hands, drawing it away from his face, and threaded your fingers between his. At the same time, one of your legs nudged its way between and wrapped around one of his. You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He froze up against you at first, but you peeked with half open eyes as his shut and returned it. It was slow and sweet, no tension or ulterior motives behind it as a warm feeling rose in your chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Your free hand went to stroke his blushing cheek as you drew away. Your thumb traced circles as you watched him slowly open his eyes with a relaxed look on his face. Now his eyes were on you again, you smiled cheekily at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________The young man's lips pressed into a thin line, almost a pout, when he freed his hand from your other one. Before you could react, it reached out to you head and pulled your face flush against his chest. It was your turn to go red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"No fair," You heard him mutter tiredly as his fingers gently ran through your hair. "It feels really nice..." With a smile, you felt your heart skip a beat, and snuggled up closer to him. You could feel the soft rumble in his chest as he hummed content and sleepily. You stopped fighting the weight of your eyelids and let them shut as you slowly began drifting off to sleep to the sound sound of his calming heatbeat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Yeah, this really was nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________========_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Kintoki had decided it was about time for him to get some training in, as he headed down the halls to the training facility. He was whistling a little tune when he spotted a figure sitting on the hall bench, looking over some folders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Yo, Master!" He called out to you enthusiastically, making you jump at the sudden booming voice. "How ya doin this golden day?" He asked and placed a hand on your shoulder once he reached you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Ah, I'm doing good, thanks for asking!" You replied smiling up at him. The large Berserker stared you down for a minute, feeling like something was off about your appearance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Hold up, how come you're wearin' that?" He pointed at the obvious difference in your wardrobe. While you were wearing your usual Mystic Code uniform, today you were wearing a bright yellow scarf, one he recognized belonged to a different Mystic Code set you own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"O-oh, this?" You pointed at it, and the blond noticed your voice going up an octave. "Well uh you know, it gets boring wearing the same thing every day! Thought I'd change things up a little! Accessorize, fashion, ya know." You scratched the side of your head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Hell yeah I do!" Kintoki grinned, appraising you for a moment, "Yeah, I see. Lookin' golden Master!" He gave you a thumbs up. Then an idea flashed in his head. "Oh, but if you wanna look real cool, you outta wear it like an armband! See, like this!" Before you could stop him he reached out tugged at the scarf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________You let out a high pitched squeak and scrambled to hide your neck, but it was too late. The Berserker stared down at you confused when he saw a line of weird red and purple bruises dotting across your skin. You snatched the scarf back quick as lightning and returned it around your neck. Your cheeks were dusted pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Aw, Master," the large blonde started, "Ya coulda just told me you were hiding some injuries! Ya should get that nurse to look it over though!" He tried to reassure you, patting your shoulder again. For some reason, his words only seemed to make you go redder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Yup!" Your voice was squeaky, "Know what, I should go do that now. Bye!" The man watched you shoot out of your seat and rush down the hall. As he watched your retreating figure, his eyebrow arched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Wasn't the infirmary the other way?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Whatever!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________••••••••••_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________When he arrived to the training room, he was surprised to see a certain mop of red hair throwing kunai at a dummy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Hey little man!" Kintoki greeted loudly, causing the ninja to stumble mid-throw. Kotarou turned to the Berserker and bowed his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"H-Hello Kintoki-dono! Good morning!" The shorter man greeted back. The blond laughed, giving the ninja some rough slaps on the back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"I'd say! You're looking way better today, by the way! Feelin' golden? Master was worried sick when she couldn't find ya yesterday." He recounted. At that, the ninja went red and buried his face in his scarf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Uhhh, yes, I was simply, resting, yes, you know, that's all!" He answered vaguely with a nervous chuckle. It made Kintoki raised his brow a second time today. But he put his hand on his hip and gave the man's back another slap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Come on little man, how many times I gotta tell ya t' stop buryin' your head in the sand everytime we talk!" The blond made a sudden grab for the scarf. "Get that thing off and spar with me for a bit!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________The Berserker felt a sense of deja vu when the young man yelped as he ripped the red scarf off from around his neck. Kintoki was surprised to see a set of small bruises trailing along the side of the ninja's neck, one's that looked eerily similar to some he had seen earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________Kotarou grabbed the scarf back from the taller man and wrapped it back around him, his face blushing a furious red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________"Actually I just finished here _so-I'll-see-you-later-bye! _" The blushing man sped through his words with a respectful bow before scrambling out of the training room at top ninja speed. The Berserker was left alone and utterly confused by what he had just witnessed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________And alone with his thoughts, his brain began to connect some dots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________His face went beet red, with embarrassment and disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________"No golden way..." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


End file.
